


I Choose You! // Par // Pokémon AU

by GIJinx



Category: Pokemon, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dante does good, Gars dad is dead, Here we go, M/M, Mightyena is good, ayyyyyyyyyyyy, finally got to it, hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIJinx/pseuds/GIJinx
Summary: Ooooooooooo yay!





	I Choose You! // Par // Pokémon AU

“Patrck! Come on! It’s time to wake up!” Pat heard his mom call from down in the kitchen, and he jumped up to grab his clothes. Today was Pokémon choosing day! He snuck a look at his clock, which read 8:33 am. He had less than half an hour to eat breakfast and get to Professor Oaks lab!

He hopped as he pulled on his jeans, looking at the Kanto region outside his window, more specifically the town that he lived in, Pallet Town. He heard that the professor had gotten new starters this year, and he was eager to say the least.

He could see a Bulbasaur running around with his trainer, who was Pats brother, Matt. Matt was three years older than Pat was, and he had gotten his Pokemon before Oak had switched starters. Matt had also chosen not to do gyms and battles, because he didn’t want to stand the risk of his Pokémon getting hurt.

“Pat! You better get down here and eat quick! You have ten minutes before you’re late!” His mother yelled again, and he sprinted down the stairs. He had to hurry, or else there would be no Pokémon left!

When he got to the kitchen he saw a nut bar lying on the table, along with a large glass of milk.

“It’s too late for you to eat a bowl of cereal, so you’re just gonna have to deal with this right now.” His mom said, and he nodded while unwrapping the bar. He finished it in seconds and then chugged down the milk.

“Ok, mom! I gotta go! I’ll be back soon!” He yelled as he ran out the door, trying hard to get to the lab on time. 

He sprinted towards his bike and hopped on, pumping his legs as hard as he could as he road down the street in a blur.

Although he tried hard, he was still late. He got there atleast five minutes late, and he rushed into the lab where three other boys were waiting.

“Good morning, Pat. You seem to be a little late. But, no worries! There are still two Pokémon that you can choose from.” The plump professor gestured to a rack where two pokeballs were resting.

Pat sighed in defeat, looking at the others cool Pokémon. One dude had an Electrite!

Pat walked up to the rack and picked up the first pokeball. Out came a small Squirtle who looked scared of him. Pat gave him a reassuring smile before putting him back in his ball and looking in the second one. Out popped a Charmander that looked sad. He must’ve been rejected a lot, and Pat felt bad for the small Pokémon.

“I’ll have this one, Professor.” Pat took the pokeball and pocketed it, leaving the Charmander out. The Charmander seemed to brighten up at his words, and he looked up surprised.

“Charmander?” He asked, and Pat chuckled and smiled.

“Yup.” He nodded, and the Charmander began to jump around.

“Charmander! Charmander!”

“You’ve made one Pokémon really happy, Pat.” Professor Oak smiled at him.

“Professor? Who are the other three?” Pat asked as his Charmander played with the Electrite, a Doduo and a…………...Mightyena???

“These three boys? Oh, hold on a second.” The professor put up a finger which signaled him to wait.

“Wade! Gar! Jp! Come here for a second!” Teo boys looked up and ran over, but a boy with black curls petting the Mightyena one last time before coming.

“Pat, this is Wade. His starter is Electrite. Jp is the boy with the Doduo, and this is Gar. He has a special case. His father moved them from the Hoenn region, and the Mightyena was his. A month ago-“

“Two.” Gar whispered, interrupting the Professor.

“Two months ago, Gars father died, leaving the Mightyena for Gar. Gar came here today to make sure that the Pokémon was officially his.” The Professor ended, smiling sadly at Gar.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Gar.” Pat nodded at him, his lips set in a serious straight line.

“It’s ok. Dante keeps me distracted.” Gar replied, sharing a thin-lipped smile.

At the mention of his name, the Mightyena lifted his head and looked at his trainer.

“Do you guys plan on doing gym battles?” Pat asked them, and they all nodded eagerly.

“Of course!” They chorused, and Pat smiled widely.

“Well, then why don’t we all do it together? We can be a party!” Jp exclaimed, and Pat nodded in agreement.

“Sure! I’ll join!” Wade cheered, and Gar just nodded with a half-smile.

“Well then it’s settled. Want to get started, team?” Pat asked, and they all nodded again.

“Sure! Let’s go and find a gym and get our first badge!” Jp exclaimed, and everybody was too excited to realize the sad look that Gar had in his eye.


End file.
